1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seats for motor vehicles and, more particularly, to a sector recliner assembly having an easy entry memory feature for use with vehicle seats.
2. Description of Background Art
Virtually all motor vehicles are now equipped with front seat assemblies having a recliner mechanism that can be selectively actuated by the seat occupant for adjusting the angular position of the seatback relative to the seat bottom between an upright position and a fully-reclined position. In most two-door vehicles, the front seat assemblies also include a dump mechanism which can be actuated for pivoting the seatback to a forward dumped position to provide greater access to the rear seating area of the vehicle passenger compartment.
In many instances, recliner mechanisms have been modified to include a memory feature that is actuated in response to movement of the seatback to its dumped position. Many of these memory mechanisms automatically place the seatback in either a fully upright position or to the previous reclined position following return of the seatback from its dumped position. While a variety of such memory dump mechanisms are currently available, most are relatively complex and expensive. Thus, a continuing need exists to develop alternative dump mechanisms which provide the memory feature in an arrangement that is simple in construction, reliable, and less expensive to produce.